Memoir of a VS: From the Journal of …
by RedVampirySlayerDev.HunterS
Summary: You know what’s wrong? Why do we die so young? We die because ... We feel emotionally drained ... St. John /?? Warning: Slash


Series: "Memoir of a VS: From the Journal of ." Title: "Blood Sunset" Author: "VHS"  
Feedback: "Need it so I can know if I suck or not . yes I know  
about my grammar. So if anybody is interested in becoming a  
Proofreader then drop me a line." E-mail: devil_hunter_shampoo@hotmail.com Distribution: "Anywhere, just tell me where it's going"  
Summary: You know what's wrong with us slayers? Why do we die  
so young? We die because the first thing that gives is our soul.  
We feel so emotionally drained. So our subconscious gives a  
signal to our bodies to give up the fight and let the spirit  
free to rest and that is how we get kill, not because were not  
strong enough but because we already feel dead inside.  
Disclaimer: "The BtVS character's belong to Joss Wheldon, Warner  
Bros. and other people. This is a crossover." Pairing: "St. John /??" Spoilers: "I mean BtVS spoilers . should I tell?"  
Notes: "Some of the BtVS character's are going to be the  
same, except for the slayers. This is kind of like the prologue,  
but things would probably heat up in the next part."  
  
* * * * Somewhere . * * * *  
  
They were coming! I knew that they were coming. I just didn't know if I was glad or sad for it. I had felt their ancient presence getting near the old house in New Orleans. I knew why they were coming and that soon the prophecy was about to come true, the destroyer of our kind was about to come out.  
  
When the old ones had finally arrived, both just ignored me and quickly walked inside the main bedroom. I hadn't moved or said anything to the passing figures.  
  
I couldn't get angry with them for something so trivial as a greeting when I knew well that they were badly needed in the main bedroom. Soon I had decided to look around the living room. The living room's little furniture looked as if it had passed down from generation to generation.  
  
I think that out of the entire house, the living room seemed more welcoming, inviting and more lived than any other place I had seen so far. The living room's walls were covered in black and white photographs and new colored ones of the families, or at least I thought that they were family since the people in the photos looked very close and with a special ease with each other.  
  
As I walked around examining a different picture, I had finally noticed that the softest rug covered the living room's floor. It almost made me want to remove my shoes and socks just to feel its soft texture.  
  
There I was, once again trying not to think about what was happening in the main bedroom. I was worried because I haven't heard anything worth while or even out of character in there.  
  
After a while I had decided to look outside the living room's only window. It was night, as it was expected, and the weather didn't look to kind. I think that in my insane imagination that maybe the weather didn't agree, like myself, with what was about to happen in the main bedroom.  
  
Something inside of me insisted that what was about to happen was morally wrong, but unfortunately was a necessary wrong. Or at least that was what two of the elderly of my kind had told me nine months ago.  
  
My thoughts had once again been leading me to my fears on the matter at hand, so I begun to think again on the house and try not to think about its current occupants. I was astonished with this immense and old fashion house. I could barely hear the howling wind outside the house even with my abnormal freak of nature hearing. The little of the howling wind that I could hear to me it sounded like a mad beast that was trying to break free from its imprisonment. The house felt as if it were covered and protected by some kind of magical shields or something.  
  
For a crazed moment another thought had entered my head I was thinking that maybe the wind was howling in anticipation of something . something authoritative that was about to come to this gloomy and monotonous world. Incongruously it was something that I grudgingly helped create. I was still not convinced that it had been the right thing to do, even when two of the wisest beings of my own kind had told me so.  
  
It was also raining, the rain was soaking everything to its foundation and the smell of damp dirt filled the night air. I was trying to stop my wondering thoughts by concentrating on the sweet smell of rainwater, of freshness.  
  
I was brought out of my brood . er . thinking time by a high pitch cry, a cry that broke the silence inside an old house. It finally happened. I hadn't moved from the window and I wasn't planning to. I didn't want to see the abomination of a being that had a part of me.  
  
The bedroom's door was finally opening painfully slowly until it was fully opened to reveal a red head. At first I had wanted to get away and never look back. Unfortunately since I didn't wanted to die by making an elder angry with me I finally walked inside the main bedroom where the crying was coming from.  
  
The only ones that were in the room were the red head, the mother, another ancient somewhere and myself. The red head that was near me moved towards the bed were the mother was. I think that she wanted to see the crying little things. I don't know why she wanted to see them. She looked happy but I felt nothing but disgust towards those abnormalities. I was still near the door and the other ancient one was somewhere hiding.  
  
I was planning on staying near the door but then another ancient vampire had appeared out of nowhere. He begun to drag me towards the bed were the mother and babies were. I was scared because I didn't know what I was going to see and worst thing was that I didn't know if I could contain myself from trying to escape.  
  
I was about to cry out a protest to the ancient one that was holding me until . until I saw the most beautiful children in the world. Suddenly I found that I couldn't leave the bedroom even if I wanted to. The children's sweet scent and beauty had captivated me. Now, as the babies' sweet scent continued to captivate me, it also was drawing me towards its bundle little body. For a crazed moment the babies' scent had reminded me of the youngest looking of our kind, but my Children smelled even sweeter. It was a good thing that I had already eaten.  
  
When I took my sight away from my beautiful children I had finally noticed the beautiful woman. She was just as beautiful and breath taking as my new born children. The woman has shoulder length blond hair and violet colored eyes.  
  
I finally took one of the small infants from her arms. I was a little surprised that the other child that she was holding looked like her and he didn't looked anything like me. Blond hair and violet colored eyes, maybe he was going to have my character. He looks so fragile in her arms, now I think that I was going back on my agreement with the two ancient ones. I wanted to stay with my son's. The one that I was happily holding had brown eyes and brown hair.  
  
At first sight, I had been feeling a little angry and somewhat happy that one of my lovely children looked anything like me. Right now my one and only source of anger was towards the two ancients that wanted me away from my first born, my only children, my sons.  
  
I didn't cared about what the two elder's wanted from me. All I wanted was to watch my sons grow. I wanted to stay with my beautiful sons. Couldn't they understand that I was proud that I was holding a new life, a new life that I help create and nobody was going to take them away from me, nobody, their mine.  
  
I realized that for the first time I was happy . happy that this new life had a part of me, even if it was just a small part. These children had a part of me, even if you couldn't see it but it was there. My son's have my vampiric strength, and heighten senses.  
  
I was smiling at the small bundle of joy that I was cradling proudly in my arms. I wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
I had never imagined myself as a father to this beautiful child that I was still holding. I had also never thought about sleeping with a mortal woman and not just...  
  
One of the ancient's, the one with red hair, had warned me to not get too attached to the baby, my newborn son. She had told me that I wasn't going to watch him or his brother grow up or even be a part of their life.  
  
The most important thing that had convinced me that I couldn't be a part of my son's life was because I couldn't walk with my sons in the daylight, I have odd eating habits and most important of all was that my sons were going to grow up to be the Vampiry Slayer's.  
  
I'm one of those vampires's that only wants to be by myself and just wait for my blond maker to rise from his slumber. As I thought more about it, I became aware that if I waited then I had to leave my sons. I felt like I was torn in two. My sons were born and I assume that they will still live in LA, California, but my maker was in Toronto, Canada.  
  
After the birth of my children I think that one of the elder's, had decided to erase the memories of my children's mother and her husband so they would think of the babies of just theirs instead of thinking of the babies as the donor's children.  
  
I knew that she was an experience and very powerful witch that already knew of the coming of the chosen Slayers. Since I didn't want the world to end, this is what had triggered my decision to help the two elder's. After finding the perfect candidate, I knew that the first and the red head witch weren't lying.  
  
As I held one of my sons I could already sense the raw power that was coming from my son. I continue to make faces at my son so he would continue to squeal and giggle at me. I had felt very proud because I was holding the world's defender, its savior, and the chosen one, the vampiry Slayer. The only bad thing in all of this was that I have to leave my babies behind. I wanted to give them something special but I didn't know what until .  
  
"I love you . my beautiful baby boy . St. John," I lovingly whispered to one of my sons.  
  
After a while I returned my son to his mother and I walked out of the room. When I was in front of the door I had called the elder's. I was going to tell them that I wasn't going to leave my children, but one of them, the red head, was already chanting a spell so I was falling asleep. I think that she had realized what my intentions had been so maybe she was going to erase the memories of me ever having children. The only thing that I had kept repeating in my mind was . "Don't forget! Don't for ."  
  
* * * * * Sunnydale, California Fifteen years later . St. John's POV . * * * * *  
  
I cannot believe it! Oh, my God I cannot fuck believe it! It had been almost a month since my life had drastically changed. It had been almost five weeks since I had stopped being a self-centered, spoiled, ditzy brat. I was also a popular brat whose only concerns were on what to wear just so I could stay in the in crowd, how popular I was so it can help inflate my ego, who to date and whom to fuck so it wouldn't spoil my popularity.  
  
Unfortunately for me, some weird person came into my superficial and shallow life. This weird person had changed my life so drastically that it had rocked my world to its foundations and I am still picking up the pieces. If anybody would compare the person that I am know to the person that I was back then, then you would be shocked to find many physical changes as well as physiological ones. Like now, my perfect tan was slowly fading away. A month ago I could had been somewhere anywhere getting a tan or picking up dates but no instead for a whole month I only went out at night picking up dead beats so I could like slay them.  
  
Since the strange first spoke to me, I had hated him for all the shit that he had put me through in the last month, I hated him because my days were now so filled that I hardly saw my parents. Now, before meeting the stranger, I hardly saw my parents as well, but back then I was doing this for my own selfish reasons. Now I had a destiny to fulfill and lives depended on me to like save them. Can you fucking believe that shit, many lives depended on me to save them . me . St. John Allerdyce S. a shallow, fashion WHORE!  
  
I also hated him, my watcher as I had found out later, because by then I had lost all of my supposed friends. This was when I had finally opened my eyes and had finally seen my friend's shallowness and stupidity. When I had realized this that was when a phrase had came into mind. You are with whom you hang out with or some shit like that. This is when I finally saw the light and made my conclusions. It was just hard to believe at first how shallow and stupid I had been as well.  
  
It had been that same month since he, my watcher, had told me about my destiny. I had also begun to lie to my parents about my wonderings at night. I had never told my parents about Merrick my watcher, about the training, the patrolling at nights but especially about my destiny as a Vampire Slayer. At first, when I begun to lie that was also the time that my parents got fed up with my wonderings that they grounded me. It had taken some days to get use to this until something horrible happened one night. That night or should I say early morning, but oh well I was still in shock to care.  
  
Oh my God! My watcher had died saving me from Lothos, I had exclaimed towards the heavens that day. Then I crumbled to bed and begun to cry sorrowfully for the man that not only had become my watcher, a good friend and maybe even a father that my real father refused to become.  
  
Now, do not get me wrong, I know that my father loves me but he is just too busy to be with me. As I think about it, I think that my daddy had only bought me stuff because he felt guilty about not spending time with me. So that is why he spends his money on me, but oh well, I think that I am getting off track again.  
  
Well, anyshit, after my watcher was killed, I had begun to get into a major psycho mode. I mean I skipped school, trained all day, and went after the vamps. Fortunately for me, I still had one very good friend. My friend had managed to get me out of that obsessive funk that I had dug for myself. My friend's name was Wes, a weird dude, but he was still the best friend that a Vampire Slayer could ask for.  
  
After I had gotten my head straiten out that was when we had found out about Lothos plans. Our first thought had been that we were not going to make it alive and at first, we began to make out. We groped and kissed but nothing more. The only reason that we had not fucked was my friend. Wes told me that I was too emotionally stressed about my watcher's death, my parent's divorce and Lothos threat and this was why I was not thinking straight, the fuck that I was not thinking straight. If I were then I would not had wanted Wes to fuck me senseless. If I had been thinking straight then I would have wanted to fuck some random bitch.  
  
Oh well, I have finally decided to end my Journal entry and gaze out side of my new room in Sunnydale. It was still dark and to my disbelief, it was already 12:00 pm. I was feeling wrestles and full of nervous energy, I just could not sleep, and I just felt like I had to do something, as I thought this that was when I looked around my new room. I was bored, but I wasn't desperate enough to actually take stuff out of the boxes. It was littered with unopened boxes. I knew that all of the other rooms were filled with other boxes as well. I don't know why but I could find solace in sleep. I knew that I cowardly ran from my problems and thought that I had finally escaped the problems of being a slayer but those thoughts didn't made me feel any better at all.  
  
Moments later I had been interrupted by my mother who carefully entered my room. I know of her good intentions but I didn't wanted good intentions at the moment, at them moment I just wanted my old life back, I wanted my parents back, my friends, but most of all I wanted to be a normal teen and not the slayer. I love her for all of the strength and support that she has shown me. I finally got out of my musings when I sense my mom near me, so I looked at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
* * * * * St. John's Mom POV . * * * * *  
  
"Hi Mom," I quietly hear my son tell me. I can tell that my son is having some deep thoughts there and see this far away look in his eyes worries me to no end. I mean all moms' worry about their kids, right! I wouldn't have expected any less from myself if I didn't worried to death about my son. My son, a little spoiled because of his father but I love him never the less. I can see the pain in his eyes and immediately regret about my divorce but it just had to be done.  
  
"Mom, I miss my dad," I hear my son faint whisper.  
  
"I know pumpkin," I said this with motherly concern and love but I didn't voiced my longing as well. I carefully sat down on my son's bed next to him. I wordlessly lead my beloved child in my loving embrace and begun to rock back and forward as I caress my child's short brown hair. As I'm rocking him, I can feel my blouse get wet by his tears. Oh my poor baby, I think that he's feeling guilty by the divorce but I just don't know.  
  
"Mom, I know why you and dad got divorce. It's my entire fault, wasn't it? St. John is still whispering to me and crying on my blouse. I was shocked by such vulnerable feelings that my son was displaying now. A little more than a month ago, I wouldn't have seen this. He was too busy hanging out with his friends and being popular that it seemed that my child didn't had feelings. However, four weeks ago, I had seen some noticeable changes in my son. Back then my son was happy when he went out with his friends but, five weeks ago when he told me that he was going out with his friends it seemed to me that he looked like he was going towards his doom. Since then on, I had felt some kind of pain within my heart. I felt that my son was in some kind of danger. However, in what kind of danger my baby could get into. "It was all my fault because of all the stress I put you through and ." I looked horrified at what my son was telling me and also confirming what I was suspecting within my heart.  
  
"St. John . sweetie. You know that we love you very much. We will always love our children no matter what they do. Please, never ever think that we got divorce because we don't love you. We just didn't got along anymore," I tried to reassure my son.  
  
I was still rocking my child as I gently whipped his tears away. As I thought back on the last five months, my only son had become quiet and withdrawn. At first, I had thought that he was doing drugs but then later thought that he was just depressed. I just sat there holding him in silence.  
  
* * * * * St. John's POV * * * * *  
  
I was just so comfortable just being held by my mom. I think that she was telling me something but I just didn't pay her enough attention. As she was massaging my scalp, I was drifting of to sleep and just caught a few words. ". Moved . Sunnydale . us . job . high . reputation . few . GPA . miss school . finish," my mother finally concluded.  
  
I hugged my mother, I was still thankful for having her but I was still feeling guilty about her divorce from dad. Somewhere deep inside of me I still blamed my self for it but somehow my mom had managed to make me feel a little better about myself. As my mom keep on trying to comfort me, ha, comfort me, I'm suppose to be the one to comfort her, but never the less she was comforting me.  
  
After a while she noticed that I was trying to keep my eyes open, so she just kiss my fore head and whispered a good night and left. Before my mother left, I saw her quiet determination in her eyes, tucked me in my bed, and then she left my room.  
  
I contently snuggled under my warm bed covers and found relief for a few moments thanks to my mom. I was now worried about what tomorrow might bring. I know that things hadn't been at all normal since Merrick told me about my destiny. I tried to drift of to sleep but found that I couldn't. I thought about what Sunnydale High might bring to me and began to think about my studies instead of my past shallow popularity that I had back at my old school. My house phone and my cell phone ringing off the hook all time and airheads hanging on every word that I said, girls and boys lining up to ask him out on a date. His was until I met up with my horrible destiny that had stolen all that from me, and I didn't think that I would ever get back to my stolen innocence. I just wanted to think about dates, fashion, and all that normal stuff and not think about fighting the evilness of the supernatural.  
  
Moments later I had felt a prickling in my spine. This usually meant that a vampire was nearby. Well actually, I just noticed it and felt like someone was spying on me. I looked at my window and saw a shadow, so I ran towards my window only to find nothing. "Weird I wonder who was that," I thought. I was also thinking of who or what had been spying on me and wondering if it was a friend or a future foe . I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else .  
  
Somebody's POV  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful morning when I woke up early that day; I always wake up early everyday just to catch a glimpse of that golden hair. This is my favorite part of my mornings, to watch my best friend sleep bedside's me in my warm and comfortable bed. My best friend since childhood, we have always shared everything including the bed in which we are laying right now. Since then, I had also harvested a secret love for my friend since then. Is it a good thing to hide my real feelings from my friend? I feel that if my friend knows how I love my friend more than a friend does then my friend would not want to be my friend anymore.  
  
"Oh, isn't my friend cute," I think. I love my friend but that does not mean that my love blind's me by what my love does. Then again, my best friend also happens to be the biggest pervert in the world. My friend is bi and hits on both guys and girls. My best friend's favorite hobby is to see classmates when they are getting their clothes off. This morning my friend woke up early and half an hour later came back covered in grass and leaves. My friend excitedly told me about the new family that had moved here. Well, it was not much of a family; it was just a mother and her son. To say the least, my friend was only interested in the new guy.  
  
After so many years of being with my friend I should not had been surprised by my friend's lecherous actions, I mean my friend spied on the new guy. The worst part was that the new guy took his clothes of because he was going to take a shower. Besides telling me that the guy was obviously well built and had a pretty big . the strangest thing that my friend told me was that for a moment he looked out side the window. It had seemed that the guy somehow knew that somebody had been spying on him, so that was why he had closed the curtains. My friend freaked out so much so that was why my friend fell from the three.  
  
Why is my friend like that? Is my friend suffering from a broken heart or is my friend just a horny toad that is only thinking about sex? Well, maybe this is my friend's armor, my friend's disguise from the cruel and unbending world. Then maybe I can understand that. In some ways, I am like my friend, but I seek refuge in my computer and not being a deprave. My friend's hobby hurts me so much when it happens repeatedly. It hurts to see my friend drool over everyone who is not me. Everyone else in the world is interesting or hot enough for my friend except me.  
  
I hate my friend but at the same time, I love my friend. There is something that I have heard once: "You always hurt the ones you love the most." I think that what they are saying is true. I just do not know if my friend loves me or not. I just know one thing; I love sleeping besides my friend.  
  
I had been so deep in thought that I had not even noticed my best friend talking to me. "Hello! Is there anybody in there? Willow are you in there?" My friend asked me. I was startled by my friend's voice.  
  
"Good morning to you too Buff," I respond to her smiling. We had been like that for a while but I had to cut this conversation short before Buffy would continue to tell me of all of her pornographic adventures in Sunnydale in the early mornings. "Buff why don't we get ready to go to school," I told her. I was hopping that she would accept to this time going early instead of being late like always. What surprised me was that Buffy actually accepted and so we began to get ready to go to school.  
  
* * * *  
  
Morning  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn was just peaking from the sky, as its first rays of light hit Sunnydale. In a certain room, in particular the sunrays had begun to bathe a bed with its warmth. The bed looked as if nobody had slept there. In reality the occupant of the bed got up early so he would not arrive late to his new school and on his first day. Although there seemed to be no life in that room, there was some kind of noise from the room next door. Somebody was taking a shower and it seemed that the person was also singing.  
  
St. John began to sing one of his favorite songs, as he was ready to walk in the shower. For a moment, he stopped in front of his shower and stood there naked. For a crazed moment, the brunette looked out side his window. He had felt that somebody had been spying on him. He shook this thought out of his head and just thought that he was just being paranoid. Besides, any bloodsucker would like have been already dusted by the morning's light. St. John never thought that there would be something else beside bloodsuckers, something worst and more human. He just shrugged that feeling with some indifference and walked in the shower. As soon as the warmth of the shower hit his strong body, he continued to sing .  
  
Finally, when St. John finishes taking his morning shower, he also used up all of the hot water. He walked out of the tub, dried himself, and lastly wrapped the towel around his waist. He immediately looked up when he notice a flash. He immediately ran towards the bathroom's window. He could have sworn that it was the flash of a camera, but found nobody. "Odd," St. John thought but then he resumed his singing...  
  
The first thing that he did was to make sure that each one of his spiked brunette hairs was perfect. After making sure that his hair was gelled and spiked the right way, he then got ready to get dressed for school. He put on a black shirt that had a dragon print on it, baggy black pants and his favorite black combat boots. The boots came up underneath her pants legs to mid-calf, giving his legs plenty of support for when he needed it when he was out patrolling in LA.  
  
After finally getting ready, St. John immediately grabs his backpack and quickly scans the inside to see that he has what he is going to need for class. "Let's see, three note books, some folder's, pens, pencils. After checking his bag, he immediately ran downstairs towards the kitchen where his mother was already waiting.  
  
St. John had tried to skip breakfast, but unfortunately was threatened by his mother if he did not. Therefore, in the end, he ended up eating a burrito in the car. A few minutes later when St. John finished his breakfast, he noticed that they had already arrived at his new school.  
  
It seemed that St. John's mom was about to cry. The blond noticed this when he saw his mother's features. "Honey, everything has already been taken care of. You just go to the office to pick up your schedule," St. John's mom said as reassuringly as possible.  
  
"Have a wonderful day sweetie. I just know that you will meet and make many new friends. Oh and please, for the love of God, do not get kicked out of school, try and be nice to authority, don't hang with hoodlums like that weird character Wes, and please stay away from fire, but most importantly don't burn any building down or I'll kill you myself and nobody will ever find the body. I'll see you at five, ok dear," Joyce said.  
  
St. John lovingly kissed his mom and then hopped out of the car. "Lots of new friends, right," he muttered as he started the long, lonely walk up the sidewalk to the front doors of the building.  
  
* * * * * Morning St. John's POV  
* * * * *  
  
I was so angry by what had happened just a few moments ago. I was happily walking inside my new school when I turned a corner that is when I collided with another student. The first thing that I heard coming out of this student's mouth was: "Look at what you had done stupid. Don't you look were your going?" After this, I immediately notice that the guy had been carrying some papers. Since I was the one that fell, when I had been on the floor I took a quick look at the guy. As I looked up, I saw a beautiful looking guy with thick blond hair and an angry expression on his features but especially from his icy blue eyes.  
  
This is when I realized that I had been looking at my old self. This is how I was back then, just a spoiled, popular guy. Well, I had decided to help the blonde-haired guy and had introduced myself to him, but the blonde- haired guy had not introduced himself. When I had begun to help that was when I finally read one of the papers that the blonde was carrying. It said something like this: "Vote for Fred Durst for Prom King." Underneath was a picture of the boy that I had collided with just a few moments ago. I wished the guy good luck. I remember a time when this would have been the most important thing in the world to me, but this kinds of things had not been an option for a year now that I had to save the world.  
  
Later I politely asked the prom asshole to tell me where the principal's office was. He showed me and then he left to go hang out with other spoiled jerks. The guys all started laughing as I had walked by, and I could had sworn that I heard the blonde bimbo say, "What kind of name is St. anyway? Is he like the nanny's dog?" I walked faster and I could have sworn that my face was flaming red, I made my way silently into the hallowed halls of Sunnydale High, hoping that no one else would notice my flushed features as I went to the principals office to get my schedule.  
  
Well, after being acquainted with the principal and the troll looking principal's assistant Snyder, I had decided to explore the school grounds. Class would not start until 8:00 and it was 7:30. I had been walking aimlessly when I noticed that the school had a computer lab. I had decided to go in surf the Internet for a little bit and maybe even write to a good friend of mine, I could not wait to write to him and tell him everything that had happened to me. Maybe he'll be so surprise that my new abnormal part of life would make his look like child's play.  
  
* * * * * Somebody's POV.  
* * * * *  
  
I had been working very hard on a computer assignment for a while. I do not know what compelled me to stop my work, but when I turned to look at the door, this is when I found myself gaping like a fish out of water. I felt my heart stop as I watched the new boy walk into the room. The blond haired one was beyond beautiful. He is the most gorgeous and most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. I just cannot help but stare at him as he walks and sits in front of me. He was epiphany of perfection itself; I mean God's perfect creation.  
  
His blond hair seemed that it helped accentuate his lovely features. "Oohhhh, what a lucky computer being the center of his attention, I wish that he would at least acknowledge me," I think. I also think that the clothes that he is wearing are also lucky because they get to get to caress and kiss his beautiful pale skin. I just cannot believe that I feel jealous of clothes. His clothing wasn't trendy like most of the Fred wannabe's, the new student was wearing black combat boots, baggy blue jeans, a baggy dark t-shirt and a black jacket on it and on my opinion were just right. The new student makes those clothes look good, but if anybody else would wear those types of clothes, they would look like Goth freaks. I know this by fact cuz I am one myself.  
  
Another thing that stood out the most about him was his eyes. They had sadness in their green depths that reminded me of myself in a way. I could not quite put my finger on it, but something about the blond called out to me; I felt like I had known him for like forever when in reality we had never even spoken to each other before. I had been just gazing at him when I noticed that he is looking at the wall. Then he raised his hand. I snapped out of my daze when I saw this and immediately noticed that he was asking for computer help. I held my breath anxiously and prepared myself to talk to him and help him with his computer problem.  
  
* * * * * St. John's POV  
* * * * *  
  
While I was waiting for someone to help me with my pc problem, I think that I caught a glimpse of someone. When I finally looked up to meet the stranger, I met the deep, brown eyes of a very handsome boy. I did not know why I thought him so handsome. He was not the type of guy I used to go for, he was slick, polished, charming, a class president, but there was something about his eyes. Something serious in them that reflected the serious way I had felt inside since I had been called as a slayer and since all my so-called friends had abandoned me.  
  
"Hi do you need help with your computer. I am an assistant aid here and I help students and do other stuff here like greet new students as well and escort them if they want. How do I know you're a new student? I know because this is a small town and a new student is big news around here. What's your name? If you want I can show you around campus so you can get familiarize with it and stuff," the guy asked me. I was wondering if he even breathed while going on his speech.  
  
"Hi, my name is." when the bell rang. It was time to start computer class. The guy just went back to his place. The boy flashed a timid smile at me and then settled in his desk to listen to the lecture. I was concentrating on the lecture when, surprise, surprise, my new teacher had decided to give the class a pop quiz. I could not believe it; my first day and I already had to do a pop quiz. I pulled out my new notebook with my pen poised to write. After a moment I paused, I was trying to think of something to put down. "What is it they always say?" I thought to myself. "Write what you know."  
  
I began to doodle as I tried to come up with something to write about. What did I possibly know about poetry? I mean the poetry that some people would send me was romantic and nice. I knew nothing about romance or even nice things. The only things that I knew about were: "Top ten best fighting techniques in different climates", "100 ways to torture a demon in to telling you anything", "ambush tactics that would get you less hurt", and "the top 5 most efficient ways to kill a blood sucker." I think that this might not be the literary material that my teacher might want to read but "Oh, well," I sighed and just started writing about whatever was on my mind without wanting to strain it of course, I was already straining my body when Merrick trained me into shape.  
  
After writing my first one, I had decided to write another one. It seemed that I already was hooked on writing what I was feeling. In a weird way, I kind of felt like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When I was about to write my third one that was when I heard the intercom from the secretary's office. "Will St. John Allerdyce S. please report to the library?" the secretary said professionally and coolly. I immediately looked at my new teacher for her approval and when I saw that the teacher had given me her permission and a pass note. I quickly gave her one of my haiku's in return.  
  
I quickly stood, hastily placed my book and pen in my bookbag. I had just opened my book bag without noticing that I forgot to place my stake in my hidden place so that nobody would ask about it if a classmate or even worst, my parents found it. At first, I was about to just ignore it but then I thought about what happened last month and decided to go. I quickly made my way out the door; heading for the library to see what doomsday prophesy my new watcher was carrying on about now.  
  
In the back of my mind, I regretted not being able to introduce myself to the guy with flaming red hair, but I shrugged it off as best I could, telling myself to forget about him. It had not been my fault by the interruption of the school's bell. Besides, now that I was spending most of my time dusting vampires and saving the world, training, meditating as well as going to school and studying, I did not had the time to date. What I had never thought was that somebody was going to make me change my mind. Even though I tried to convince myself that I was better off without the extra complications that dating someone would bring into my already packed life, I still could not get the image of the guy's flaming red hair out of my thoughts.  
  
* * * * * Guy with the flaming red hair POV  
* * * * *  
  
I tried to pay attention to my class like I always do, but this was the first time I didn't managed to get into the learning groove like writing down everything and trying to memorize what the teacher had thought us instead of just writing down the notes. My first distraction was his delicious scent. I would catch a whiff of the gorgeous blond haired teen's cologne. It was tickling my nose with the spicy scent and then my Haiku- oriented thoughts would probably sound like a bad porno movie from Buffy's video collection or her own home made movies. When I thought about Buffy's home made movies, which was when I thought that maybe she had already spied on the gorgeous blond and had most probably video taped him naked. I sighed, dropping my pencil back down on my desk when I thought about it and ran a shaky hand through my flaming red hair in an attempt to shake off those naughty thoughts. I was trying to regain my sense of composure but most of all I was trying to not get a hard on.  
  
I carefully placed my hands on my eyes in frustration and irritation. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I berated myself harshly. I had never acted this way in class. Usually Buffy acted this way. However, the differences between Buffy and myself were that in under an hour Buffy would have already picked somebody and would have been already intimate. Unlike me, I cannot even ask for their name without mentioning school first.  
  
I still could not believe that I was acting like Buffy. "You're acting like you've never seen a guy before in your life, no, as if I had never seen perfection on a real live person before. No worst your acting like Buffy, now quite drooling over the blond that's sitting in front and pay attention to class!" I thought. I watched him leave the classroom and I was disappointment because he had to leave class early. I had spent the whole class thinking about what to say to him and taking notes for him after the bell ring. I had gotten the impression that he might need them in the future. "I, my name is Mike, what's your name?" was the best opening line I'd come up with, and now I would not even get a chance to use that. While the blond that had been in a hurried daze failed to notice that one of his Haiku pages had fallen out of his bag and onto the floor next to my desk. For a crazed moment while St. John was packing his stuff, I had thought I had seen a wooden stick in his backpack.  
  
When class was over that was when I proceeded to get to my next class. I was disillusioned because I never got the chance to present myself with the gorgeous blond. Even if I was disillusioned that did not meant that I did not liked to skip class. I was getting my stuff out for my math class, my favorite subject but strangely enough Willow's and Buffy's worst nightmare. Sometimes I did not even knew why they even came to math class, I mean Willow would just crack weird jokes that only she could understand and sometimes Buffy and myself would understand. Buffy would just stare at the teacher's crotch whenever he was walking in front of the class. I was lastly taking my notebook out when I noticed a single piece of paper come out of my bag. I looked at it closely that was when I noticed that it was not my handwriting, that it was St. John's handwriting. I shamelessly began to read St. John's haiku:  
  
Haiku # 2  
So many fears  
So many doubts  
So many tears  
So many shouts  
So many queries  
So little answers  
So little time  
Why?  
Why?  
Flying . lying  
Around like .  
Bloodthirsty .thirsty  
Mosquitoes  
Flying around and around  
Waiting to bite  
Waiting for blood  
To cover their sight  
Waiting for life  
To fill them up  
Waiting for Death  
To make them whole  
Waiting to end it all  
Into nothing more  
  
The passion of St. John's poetry made me sit back in my seat and I had let myself filled by such igniting lyrics. As I came down from the cloud that I had been hanging on that was when I saw Fred Durst coming into the room followed by his idiot friends. I quickly folded the paper and hid it into my pocket. There was no way I was going to share this with anyone else less the most prideful and self-centered guy in the school Fred. Fred walked right by my desk and nudged it with his hip, sending my pencils rolling to the floor in three different directions. Fred always did anything to humiliate me, for example, he made fun of my clothes, my friends, but most of all my brain.  
  
I sighed and knew that the annoying brainless Fred and his lackeys would be bugging me all morning just like everyday. While I heard Fred derogatory insults, I was beginning to miss my good friend Will's and even that pervo Buffy. Then I begun to think about St. John and why he was needed in the library of all places. This got my attention and soon I was going to find out why was gorgeous St. John Allerdyce S. needed in a library, why the library of all places? This is a mystery that I so desperately wanted to solve and was ecstatic on using my hacking abilities in finding out everything on the breath taking St. John. I was also willing to pay Buffy for any type of information or video that she has on St. John, I know she has taped him; I know this cuz she's the pervert of the town.  
  
***** Someone's POV  
*****  
  
"Argh . I can't believe it, I can't fuck believe it," I thought. I came to this dusty, old cave from hell, and I can't believe my friend thinks this is Paradise. I am in the library. Just thinking and looking for some books my friend wants makes me want to puke. I knew that my friend was angry. Truthfully, I knew exactly who had pissed my friend off, not to mention that I'm guilty as well. Besides, I think that I deserve the punishment because of my guilty pleasure.  
  
I keep looking in the second floor of the library, I am still disgusted about being in the library and then something strange happened, I heard someone throw the library's main door's open and saw a brunette with spiky hair walk towards the library's counter. Sighing tiredly, I wondered who the librarian had pissed off so much.  
  
I saw the librarian shake his head in annoyance at the blond. "So, Giles you wanted to see me, Is the world going to end today?" I heard the blond's somber but yet calm voice came from the first floor. At the moment, I just thought, what is the blond smoking? Maybe he hates the library more than I do. I wanted to listen to what the librarian's answer might be. I didn't want them to know that I was here so I didn't move from my hiding place. I think that I was too excited to even acknowledge to what I was about to get into.  
  
""There you are, there had been some missing children. Right now I'm researching the possibilities of what these children could be use as," I heard the librarian answer. I couldn't believe the librarian's answer. Giles looked at the blond with worry in his eyes. "St. John, you need to go patrolling." I heard the G-man tell the blond. I could clearly see how the librarian looked tired and agitated, he was wiping his wire-rimmed glasses, and his brown hair was not impeccably combed as usual, like he'd been running his fingers through it.  
  
At first, I had been confused and now I felt completely puzzled. Who the fucks were these people? Whatever I was expecting, I had never imagined what would happen next in this weirdo ass conversation.  
  
"Oh, Giles, about the missing students. I just found a dead body in someone's locker. I saw the two holes on the neck and the body looked like totally drained," I heard the ditzy blond. I noticed that the librarian was about to ask something but the blond beat him to it. "No, he isn't gonna turn vamp cuz I didn't found blood on his mouth. I know how a vampire gets turn. First, they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood. It's a big sucking thing, which personally, I think it's pretty gross. Oh and Giles I'll patrol later, I have a date tonight with some new friends," I heard the blond and saw the blond immediately leave the library so the G-man wouldn't have the last word. Maybe the blond isn't as stupid as I had thought earlier.  
  
When I heard the library door's close, I found that I couldn't contain myself. I had been overly excited and I hadn't noticed that when the blond stopped talking. Then the librarian left to his office, I guess to research some more. Finally, I ran down the stairs and quickly left the library, I wanted to share the information that I had found out.  
  
*****  
  
I blinked upon hearing what one of my best friend's was telling me and my other best friend. He told us that he had one class with the blond. Well, at least I know what's the blond's name. The strangest part of Mike's conversation was that he told us that when St. John left the classroom he saw a pointy stick in the blond's backpack.  
  
It couldn't be, my friend Buffy had bumped into St. John. Well, that surprised me, but what didn't surprised me was what she told him .  
  
"First, I like, invited him to the Bronze and he accepted. Oh, I also told him that I was going to introduce him to you guys. Lastly, I asked him, Can I have you?" I heard Buffy say. She is telling us word by word of her short conversation with St. John. "Then he like says "Um, no," then he swiftly walks away from me," Buffy finished. I was sad because now Buffy once again got interested in somebody else. I still can't believe that after many years of friendship . well that had been expected.  
  
Forgetting all about my annoyance at the blond, I finally decided to participate in the conversation. "Mike, by any chance while you were doing your cp hacking, do you know from were did they got the librarian from?" I innocently asked my brainy friend. For now I wanted to play the idiot that both Mike and Buffy are used to seeing and I didn't wanted to tell them the truth of what I heard in the library.  
  
"I think that he is from England. He was a curator at a British museum, or the British museum? I'm not sure. I bet he knows everything because he brought books that look really great and he brought all these historical volumes, books about the occult, biographies and am I the single dullest person alive?" Mike finish while blushing madly at both of us for sounding like he always does, a bookworm.  
  
I was about to reply until the ice king interrupted me. "Wow, Mike, your just realizing that well that's too bad. Anyway I might as well tell you. Did you know that gym was cancelled so you won't be meeting Coach Foster, you know the woman with  
  
chest hair and manly voice just because some chick found a dead person in her locker." I saw him, Fred Durst calmly walking towards us.  
  
"Fred, are you sure?" I heard Buffy ask the short prom king. Out of the three of us, she was the only one that still talked to the preposterous jerk. Fred is so full of himself that I can't believe that Buffy actually likes him. "You know if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..."  
  
"I'm leaving, my public service is done," Fred cut Buffy off and immediately left. Pretty soon we continue with our merry conversation. "So were going bronzing tonight?"  
  
***** St. John's POV *****  
  
I was finally happy, I had managed to escape my new watcher's rant about the duties of the "Chosen One." I was also happy because I finally had real friends. The bad thing about moving back was that I begun to lie to my mom once again, but now she was gone most of the time in her gallery pricing old things. I left my house very aware that it could be dangerous outside, but he didn't needed to fear the night. The only one's that should be afraid were the bloodsuckers.  
  
I had been in deep thought that I didn't notice that someone was following me. I had felt something, but it hadn't felt evil, but being a vampire slayer you always have to be alert of anything, I should know better. There is somebody following me, and I begun to act cool as if nothing was happening as if I hadn't notice that I was being followed.  
  
I don't know why, but tonight I'm feeling a bit playful. So, I did a quick turn in one dark alley and waited for my follower to get whomever in a neck grip. However I hadn't expected my follower to throw me over his head and I landed on my ass.  
  
Thankfully for my slayer reflexes I kicked him on the stomach and thus sending him against the wall of the alley. I immediately rushed at him and held a stake I always kept in my jacket to the guy's throat.  
  
The guy looked pretty shocked and it looked like he was thinking pretty hard about maybe he was thinking about what to ask me. Besides that, I think that the guy looks pretty hot to me. "Huh," I heard the guy's sexy, deep voice. Poor guy, wonder why he's so surprise that a high school student beat him.  
  
"Something you want?" I had tried to look offended, but failed miserably and ended up sounding like a spoiled brat. "You know I'm not an . I'm insulted, you were stalk . why were you following me," I feign surprise and lower my guard. I was wondering if he was a vamp or not. I had figured that maybe he wasn't because he hadn't vamped out on me. But still the stranger was dressed like one. The stranger was dressed completely in black. He was wearing leather pants, black silk shirt, and leather trench coat . a silver piercing in his left eyebrow. " You know if you just wanted to date me or ask me out you didn't had to stalk me," I playfully asked. I asked, raising one eyebrow as my gaze raked over the stranger while he's facing me.  
  
I saw the stranger's hesitation. "It's not what I want. It's what you might need." I heard his sexy voice and he also pointed the stake that I was still wielding. I just couldn't get enough of his voice. "It's not safe little boy to play with stakes," I narrowed my eyes dangerously when I heard the "little boy" comment.  
  
"Mister, in case that you haven't noticed the streets isn't safe. Nice line, but I don't need or want anything," I confidently shot back. The guy was dressed all in black, but what stood out the most was his trench coat. "This isn't a good neighborhood for cruising, you know."  
  
"I . I ." It had looked like the stranger had indeed been following me. I wasn't complaining about being pursued by handsome men, but I just preferred to know them first before they begun to stalk me. Damn, the stranger just keep getting more attractive every time looked at him. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
"Well, never do that or next time I'll stake you," I calmly told him. I begun to walk away, but at the last moment I had decided to face him again. "What's your name?"  
  
***** "Stranger's POV" *****  
  
I had been looking over the slayer in the shadows, just looming over him as if I were his guardian or something like that. Actually I had been sent to protect him. I had been hiding and watching him waling on the deserted streets of Sunnydale. Whistler had told me about the slayer, but he didn't tell me about how hot the slayer looked.  
  
I saw a jacket that was lovingly wrapped around the lean slayer. I saw as the slayer looked up and for a moment I had been lost in those dark eyes . eyes that had seen too much, but still managed to spark wearily at the world. The blond slayer had seen too much, I had realized. I shouldn't had under estimated the slayer, I shouldn't had.  
  
After many years of practice I should be used by this. The trick was to keep my features void of emotion. To reveal shock to the young slayer would be my downfall and for me it was a battle that I didn't want to lose. Sure the slayer looks cute, but anyways I'm not here to ogle the slayer but to maybe help him. As I'm facing the very cute blond slayer I am finding out that what I'm trying to do is difficult, damn near impossible to do when I noticed that the slayer is flirting with me. He is slowly moving his eyebrow, slowly licking his lips and . I can already feel the strain of my facial features as I am forcing a rigid mask to stay in place. In the past I had faced demons in groups, I had faced my own demon, I had faced my guilt by working for the PTB, I could handle this . facing a very good looking and flirting slayer.  
  
***** St. John's POV *****  
  
I could see that the question had taken the guy by surprise. "B . Bobby." Warning bells started to go off in my mind yelling . "Danger . Will Robinson . Danger. I wanted to ignore them, and listen to the lusting voice describing Bobby in minute detail instead.  
  
"Hello, Bobby. I'm St. John," I offered him my hand, which the other immediately took. I had shivered a little by his cold touch but didn't say anything. "Wanna come with me to the Bronze with me since it's such a bad neighborhood, you should probably stay out of it," I innocently asked. I began to walk away and Bobby nodded and followed me to the club. "It would be a shame to lose you. There aren't as many cute guys in Sunnyhell as TV makes it seem."  
  
***** Mike's POV *****  
  
Willow, Buffy, and I had been waiting for St. John to show up. When the blond shows up he appears with a guy. I just couldn't believe that he showed up with another guy, well maybe the dark haired man was just a friend, right?  
  
Well, St. John presented to us his friend and we talked about stuff. I hadn't said anything until I noticed that the school's librarian was at the Bronze. This was strange because it looked like the guy wanted to speak to St. John. After I told him, St. John walked away pretty angry, but he got even angrier when he begun to talk to the librarian.  
  
At the moment, Bobby had left us so he got be as close to St. John as humanly possible, Willow had complained that there weren't enough nice chicks so she left, and Buffy had left with a stranger, like always.  
  
***** Meanwhile somewhere else . *****  
  
"No, St. John, the fate of the world can't afford to give you a free night," Giles told his stubborn slayer.  
  
St. John's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I deserve a night of no slaying. Can someone else put up with the hours, location, and the vampire-of-the-week? You try finding someone else to do this job!"  
  
"I can't find anyone else to do this job. After all you're the Chosen One," he said calmly. "I want you to continue. But you know."  
  
***** Mike's POV *****  
  
St. John had been talking until he spotted Buffy walking out of the club with the guy. I think that he looked worried about something. He quickly left the librarian and walked out of the Bronze, the guy was following St. John, so I followed as well.  
  
I kind of knew that Willow was hiding something from Buffy and me. I'm the only one that notices that and I'm glad that she told me afterwards when Buffy wasn't present. I also know how much she loves that sick, perverted Buffy. I just hope that both of them realize what they have in each other. Who I'm I kidding, I also want St. John to realize how much he means to me, but now I know how impossible that was going to be with Bobby around.  
  
St. John is so gorgeous that I can't help but only stare at his beauty, repeat his name in my head many times and ignore everything else. I also noticed that this Bobby character hadn't either. Like the fact that he thinks he's a Vampire hunter or something like that or that I hate Bobby now. Besides, there are worse things that St. John could be, right. For me the best part is the he is willing to be seen in public with me, well with the exception of Willow and Buffy. Then he seemed to get serious. "Buffy left with a guy, if we don't find her there will be another corpse in the morning," St. John had told Bobby and me. I had been skeptical, but Bobby had accepted all. Soon, we began a wild goose chase. I'm not upset by this, I'm more than willing to follow this wonderful blond anywhere, but at the same time I was upset that St. John chose dark and brooding Bobby. I wonder what the fuck Bobby's deal is. Besides, if Buffy really is in danger ... not that anything exciting or dangerous ever happens here, I would want to know.  
  
Oh my! I wish I had the guts to ask St. John out on a date, now is too late. I had wanted to ask him before he gets a chance to meet anyone else and now I see that St. John really likes this Bobby character. I know that he forgot that I even exist. Anyways, It's probably for the best, I don't deal very well with rejection.  
  
Bobby is taking us to the graveyard. Well, this is not my idea of a great first date, but not that this is really a date. One can always dream, can't he? But why would St. John take me to a graveyard unless..."You really think Buffy is in danger, don't you?" I ask, worry coming in my voice.  
  
St. John stops and turns toward me, stares into my eyes. He has a serious look on his lovely face. "Yes, but don't worry we'll find her," he simply answers, and I believe him. As I heard his answer that is when I almost went frantic with worry. I believe him because he sounds so sure of himself and he looks like he has done this before. Sure, Buffy had been missing for a few minutes now and we hadn't seen any sign of her. I guess my face must reflect the sudden fear I feel in the pit of my stomach, because his expression softens from his earlier seriousness.  
  
After looking for a while we finally caught up with them. I watched in amazement as St. John dust a vampire, the one that had captured Buffy and yelled at us to stay together. Even as he staked one vamp, another appeared and this one looked tougher. This one had managed to corner St. John and to my horror St. John lost the stake that had saved my friend Buffy.  
  
I soon heard the monster's voice. "I don't like my food to bite back," it yelled at St. John. They weren't going to make it! How could this be happening? That was all I could think of as the vampire assassin loomed over St. John, moving in for the kill .  
  
End of "A Blood Red Sunset" 


End file.
